


The Murder Of A Nephew

by WildTamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Murder, Murder Mystery, Off-Screen Murder, Swearing, dead bodies, i dont actually know what to tag this, references, sort of a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTamer/pseuds/WildTamer
Summary: Senior Detective Adam and his team must figure out the sudden murder of Detective Kracker's Nephew, Kyle. His next door neighbour, Jared, helps the detectives with the case, and Adam realises what's going on here.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Murder Of A Nephew

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry for this. this is quite possibly the weirdest fic i have ever written. wait until the end for a surprise.
> 
> Blame Gaud, not me.

October 25th, 2014, 9am

Senior Detective Adam walked into his team’s office at early morning, perfectly on time as usual, and made himself a cup of coffee.

“So, got any recent cases?” a boy asked, sitting backwards on his mother’s office chair, Adam shook his head “Nope,” he stirred some sugar into his coffee “Not a single one. It’s strange, crime’s quite high here.”

“Why _is_ that, sir?” the boy pressed, unfinished homework on the desk behind him. Adam looked around the room absentmindedly, they were the only two there currently “Well- Uh, what’s your name?” 

“Jared, sir.”  
“Right. Well, Jared, this city is said to be haunted. Cursed, even. People die left and right no matter the circumstances. It’s crazy, but it’s home.”

“Cursed?” Jared asked, leaning forward in his chair “Thats right.” Adam replied, “Nobody’s been able to figure out how to life the curse. Or what the curse even is, actually.”

He had to admit, his home city was a weird place. Weird name, weird people, even their reason for being on the map was weird. It was the home of mass murders, arguments, and general chaos. 

The only reason he stayed is for his work, there’s no other place like home when it came to work opportunities, particularly in his field.

“So, Jared, your Detective Keisha’s son, aren’t you?” He changed the topic, sipping occasionally from his cup of nearly-black coffee “Yes sir.” Jared responded, sitting up a bit straighter in pride. Ms. Keisha was one of his best detectives, and Jared seemed to be aware of that.

“Ah, i thought so. She mentioned having a son. I think you would get along quite well with _my_ son, Chris. How old are you?” Adam questioned, waiting for his team to arrive 

“Uh, 19, sir.” Jared responded after a moment of mental counting “Turned 19 last month.” 

“Ah, Chris is 19. He wants to be an english major, he’s already a writer. Been writing stories since he was little, he’s gotten very good. Perhaps you two could write a story together?”  
Jared looked nervous for a second, then chuckled “Sure, sounds good. How about i come by on friday? If that’s alright with you and his mother.”

“Ah, Father, actually. I’m gay.” Adam corrected, “But sure, that sounds good. His sister’s a little suspicious of him, thinks he’s a smoker, so she might interrupt, but don’t mind her. She’s only young. Do you have any siblings?” 

Jared stood up and brushed himself down “yeah, an annoying little brother, he keeps pushing me.” he complained, eating some chicken nuggets that were placed behind him, something Adam didn’t spot at first.

Adam chuckled “You should start a petition, y’know, to put him down for pushin’ you.” he joked, remembering his own relationship with his siblings.

Jared laughed “I should, wonder if anyone would sign it” He wondered, “I would” Adam commented, sipping from his cup as the door opened and Detective Kracker walked in, looking worried.

Adam’s smile fell, and he put his cup down to approach Kracker “Are you alright, detective?” he asked, placing his hands on the man’s shoulders. “Kyle won’t answer his phone. He hasn’t read any of my messages. His roommate isn’t picking up, either.” Kracker explained shakily, Kyle? Adam was fairly sure that was his nephew. One of them, at least. 

“Fuck…” Adam muttered “Don’t worry, we can go check on him. Do you know where he lives?” Kracker nodded “Good, then we can go make sure he’s alright.”

“Wait,” Jared spoke, making both men look at him “Kyle? Does he live at Cowboy Street?” Kracker nodded “I know him! He’s my next door neighbour. I heard some yelling last night, i think he got into an argument with the weird dude he lives with or something, i checked on him, but his roommate answered and apologised for the noise, so i figured it was just a disagreement… do you think something happened?” he asked, afraid

“Well, with that information, I think so, kid.” Adam admitted, and looked to Kracker “Go find our team and tell them to be on stand-by, then you and me will go down to Kyle’s apartment and make sure he’s ok. Sound good?”

Kracker nodded, his worry increasing as he leaves the room.

“Could you drop me off at my apartment, actually? I live right next to him, so it won’t be much of an inconvenience.” Jared asked, putting homework into his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder “i dunno, kid, if what i think is going on is right, having you home alone might not be the best idea.” Adam explained carefully

“Then i’ll stay in the halls, in sight of the cameras. Killer can’t get me if im in broad daylight and infront of cams, right?” Jared negotiated, making Adam sigh and cave in “Alright, fine. Just be careful and dont move.” the boy nodded, and Adam lead him outside to his car, waiting for Kracker.

After a few minutes, Kracker ran out to the car and got in the passenger’s seat, letting Adam drive and Jared sit in the backseat. Adam had decided to use his regular civilian car instead of his cop car, just in case nothing bad had happened.

  
  


Once they arrived at the apartment building, they let Jared lead them to Kyle’s apartment, and Adam makes sure to have Jared sit in plain view of the cameras while he did his homework. The detectives tried to open the door, with no success. It had been locked.

“Damn.” Adam muttered as he kneeled down and picked the lock with a hairpin, then stood up and looked over at his colleague 

“Ready?” He asked Kracker, both aware of the possible outcomes, “Ready as i’ll ever be.” Kracker answered darkly, taking a breath before opening the door and stepping inside, Adam on his heels.

“Kyle? Are you alright?” Kracker asked as he walked in, the lights were off, the hallway being the only source of light in the pitch black room. Adam turned his flashlight on and looked around the livingroom, the apartment- from what he could see- was trashed. 

He inspected a hole in the wall that definitely looked like the result of body weight, and heard a gasp come from Kracker by one of the bedroom doors, Adam spun around and ran over to his co-worker, coming to a stop in horror.

Kyle was laying on his back, in his bedroom doorway, with a slit throat, bleeding head, and bruises all over his arms. His shirt sleeves were ripped off, and his clothes were torn.

“Kyle…” Kracker breathed, kneeling beside the young man’s body, “What happened to you…?” The man teared up, something Adam had never seen him do, in all the years they had worked together.

Then again, this boy was his nephew, Adam would be distraught too if any of his family died like this.

While Kracker mourned his nephew, Adam radioed his team, sending them to the apartment immediately, and giving them the rundown of the situation once they arrived.

“Well shit.” Keisha commented “Who do you think did it?” she asked her boss, who sighed “I believe it was the man he was living here with. We don’t know his name, but that shouldn’t be a difficult thing to find out.”

“I’ve met the boy before, but he never told me his name. I don’t actually know if he can speak. Kyle always told me he was just grumpy, and I never had any reason to not believe him, but now that you mention it, he always seemed a little….off.” Keisha admitted, “I think they were having a party yesterday, but i was at work, and Kyle mentioned the yelling started after everyone went home.”

“So it’s gotta be him, right?” Nate, another detective on his team, asked “There’s nobody else it could’ve been.” 

The team agreed, and Kracker walked back to them, eyes red from tears, and a broken expression on his face. “We need to find his killer. He was only 23. It’s not _fair_ for him to die.” he told his team shakily, sadness and anger in his eyes.

“We will. Don’t worry.”

  
  


October 25th 2014, 7pm

After a day’s worth of investigating, they found nothing, but Adam had promised Kracker that he’d question the building residents, and then sent the mourning man home early.

“So,” Keisha began, standing infront of the bulletin board, pinning some photos to it “our victim is a 23 year old male, and we don’t know our suspect’s age, but we know he’s a male standing at roughly 5ft 11, correct?” she questioned Adam, who walked over to stand beside her “Correct. I’ll have to admit, this is gonna be difficult if we can’t get his name.”

“We’ve worked with less evidence, sir.” Keisha reminded him “I know, but that doesnt make it any easier.” Adam ran a hand through his hair tiredly, yawning.

“Atleast we don’t have to search far.” She added, Adam looked at her tiredly “Why not?” he asked, rubbing at his eyes. “Cuz, they were roommates.” she explained, patting his shoulder “you should get home, sir. We have a long day of work tomorrow, you should get some rest while the moon’s still up.” 

He grumbled for a bit, but agreed after some convincing, and collected his things. He could skip dinner tonight, he was too tired.

After getting home, saying goodnight to his kids, and getting changed, he laid in bed beside his husband, and tried to sleep. 

It was difficult, mental images of kyle’s body showing up whenever he closed his eyes, but eventually he calmed.

  
He was on the verge of falling asleep when he realised something, suddenly sitting up “oh my god.” he exclaimed breathlessly, his husband stirring awake to look at him quizzaclly “They were _roommates._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> see how many references you can find!


End file.
